I Wanna Be a Kennedy
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: She was definitely a heart-breaker - unfortunately. Kennedy/OC one-shot.


**A/N: I've been meaning to write this for a long time. Based on the song, "Kennedy" by Kill Hannah.**

Backstage was bustling with impatient people weaving in and out of doors and curtains, trying to get everything ready for that night's show. I was sitting in the women's locker room with Natalya, one of my closest friends, lacing up my boots for my match against the Bella twins.

I eyed them at the other end of the bench, chatting with each other quietly, while they fixed stray hairs and made sure their non-existent chests stuck out enough. I still couldn't believe what the Women's Division had really come to – Brie Bella and Maria? Please.

Speaking of Maria, the second her dumb name popped into my head, the door to the room swung open and she darted in, eyes searching frantically. When she settled upon me, her face lit up and she headed over.

"Hi, Maria," I said tiredly, pulling at my pants.

She sat down next to me and crossed those pretty legs of hers, the latest issue of some gossip magazine in her lap. I stopped fixing my outfit as she flipped through it silently, mumbling to herself about finding something.

"Aha!" She folded the page back and held it eye level with me, a huge smile on her stupid looking face. "Look! You and Ken are in this magazine!"

I took the periodical from her, eyes scanning the words quickly. Blah, blah, blah, wed on Oct. 15, blah, blah, blah. I stood up and left her there, pushing through the locker room door before she even had a chance to complain about me stealing her magazine.

I headed down a couple of doors, spotting Paul Levesque coming out of one of them, his championship belt over his big shoulder. I scurried up, making sure my shirt didn't slip down. "Paul, is Ken in there?"

"Yeah, I think so." He pushed the door back open with his fingertips, sticking his big nose in the slight opening. "Ken! Your girl's out here."

I smiled at him before he walked off, leaning up against the wall while Ken bumped around inside. The door creaked open fully, and there he was, smiling down at me from his tremendous height.

"My lovely lady," he growled, grinning. "I was just about to put on my spray tan – wanna help?"

I shoved the magazine into his hands. "Our wedding is on page thirty-two."

He squinted down, holding the page out at arm's length. "I can't even read this fine print. What's it say?"

"Just how we were married, when we were married."

"Isn't that somethin'. Wrestlers don't really make the cut for these types of mags."

"I guess I'm just so beautiful that they couldn't resist."

"Nah." He put his arm around my back, pulling me closer to his body. "It's because you're a Kennedy."

"Hardly. I'm an Anderson."

"Nah, baby. You're a Kennedy through and through."

I got lost in his romantic eyes, so light and sizzling. They had me hypnotized.

Jeff Hardy slipped past us, excusing himself for interrupting our little moment. I glared at him in Ken's arms, my fingernails gripping tightly against his skin.

"Baby, he's not that bad," he said quietly.

"He's a _Hardy_."

"He's a nice guy, Mel."

"His brother is _Matt_."

"And your best friend is Edge." He bumped his nose against mine, leaning his cheek on my hair. "He doesn't hold that against you, does he?"

"He's a fucking asshole."

"Melanie."

"He is!"

He sighed and pushed me back, rubbing his thumb against the skin of my shoulders. He looked like he was going to keep fighting it, but he just shrugged. "I gotta go, babe. Almost show time. Your match is first, isn't it?"

Forgetting about the rainbow-haired wannabe, I crossed my arms and frowned. "Yeah. Like I'm a fucking jobber or something."

"At least it's not the dark match." He bent down, kissing my forehead. "Be careful out there, okay? I heard the Bella twins are pretty tough."

I blinked at him.

He winked. "Just kidding."

---

"I hate this city. It's full of scumbags."

Ken gripped my hand a little tighter as we headed past a crowd of people, weaving our wave into traffic a little so we didn't run into them. "You hate every city because it's full of scumbags."

"Well, maybe they should actually get a job."

"Maybe they should. Why don't you tell them that?"

I glared at him. "Asshole."

"Kennedy," he stated coolly. "Kennedy."

"Anderson."

He grinned at me, a small cloud of frozen moisture bursting out of his mouth. It was freezing as hell in that god forsaken city.

I stopped in front of a gym, noticing the TV in the corner of the room. "Look! We're on TV now."

Ken stopped, clutching my hand as he turned and watched the rerun of our "wedding" on Smackdown. He was smiling dreamily the entire time, not even noticing the unblinking eyes of the star-struck trainers inside.

"I look good in a tux," he said simply.

"I look good in everything."

"Or nothing," he said, with a nod of his head.

I tugged him along, walking impatiently toward the restaurant that we were supposed to meet fucking Hardy at. Ken suggested dinner after the show, and of course, Hardy was invited. I'd rather have died.

"I hate crowds," I complained, hurrying along the sidewalk.

Ken dragged behind me. "You hate everything."

"Except you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"I know." I cut into the street again, twisting around some people who seemed to be taking their sweet time.

"You know, this isn't very safe," Ken yelled over the blare of traffic.

A horn went off.

I grinned. "I know! Isn't it exhilerat – "

"_Melanie_!"

---

The second I opened my eyes, I knew I was a goner. My entire body was numb, everything except for my chest, which seemed to be exploding with fire. There were people all crowded around me, blue and red lights interchanging every second.

"Oh, god. No, no, no." I heard skin scraping against the asphalt, then a pair of strong hands grabbed at my middle. Ken's face came into view, bloody and smeared with dirt, his blond hair dark. "Melanie, stay with me, baby."

I could see the dark sky behind him, and I never noticed the stars before. They twinkled so brightly, but my peripherals were going out. It was like staring through the barrel of a gun.

"Melanie, come on. Stay with me." Ken's voice, so pleading, kept me fighting for as long as I could, but I knew what was going to happen was inevitable. "Melanie, please. Open your eyes, baby."

"They are open," I said quietly.

"No, Melanie, they're not. Open them, honey. Open them wide."

Someone grabbed Ken's shoulder, a police officer, telling him to back up, but Ken struggled, pulling out of his jacket so he fell back against me in just a black t-shirt, his sinewy arms scraping against the concrete.

"No, Melanie, goddamn it, don't close your eyes!"

I couldn't help it. The entire world was fading. The stars weren't shining anymore.

"Melanie, for fuck's sake!" I could hear the anguish in his voice, thick with tears. "You're breakin' my heart."

I tried my hardest to lift my hand, to frame his face, though he was nothing but a fuzzy shadow in a world full of darkness.

His fingers came up and gripped mine, holding it to his cheek. "You're breaking my heart, baby."

I grinned slightly, his outline disappearing. "What can I say?" I swallowed the blood in my throat. "I'm a Kennedy."

**A/N: The end. I needed something to get the creative juices flowing. Review.**


End file.
